Beekeeper
This individual known around Sora-ku only as the Beekeeper is one of the few suppliers of mead. Due to the swarm of bees surrounding their body, the Bee-themed Anbu mask they wear, and their androgynous voice, their gender is unknown. Background The "Beekeeper" was born in Iwagakure to a clan of bee users during their waning years. After a few years of being a shinobi the Beekeeper realised the shinobi life was not for them and fled as the clan fell into ruin and fell apart. Eventually, the Beekeeper fled to Sora-Ku and, fearing retribution from Iwa, hid inside a Bamboo Forest covered in magic fog that caused people to get lost. Personality Due to living a life the Beekeeper did not want to live, the Beekeeper was emotionless and believed they only lived in the present since they "had no past and no interest in the future". Because of this, they became lost in the magic fog in Sora-Ku's Bamboo Forest but the Beekeeper didn't seem to mind or care. Despite their self pity, the Beekeeper seemed to have a soft spot for people "lost" like themselves as they offered fellow bug-user Shino Aburame a place among them since he seemed to have similar doubts about the future as well. They also seem to have worry for others foolishly lost in the mist, as the Beekeeper showed genuine worry that Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru were randomly running around the fog for hours. After meeting Shino, the Beekeeper had a change of heart and decided to continue their beekeeping outside the fog having moved on from their self pity and deciding to look toward the future. Abilities Most of the Beekeeper's abilities are bee related in nature. Despite the Beekeeper stating they felt the shinobi life was not for them, they seem to be skilled enough to defend themselves: they create an elaborate barrier using magic fog as a medium that kept making people walk in circles so that even when the victim entered the magic fog, they wouldn't find the Beekeeper unless they went to them. Blank Period Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding The Beekeeper approached Shino after their bees had stung him and left him paralysed, only to realise it was only a trick to lure them out. After realising Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru were not Iwa shinobi sent to kill them, the Beekeeper gave them the mead they desired for free simply because they had no need for money while lost in a magic fog. After sharing their past with the curious Shino, the Beekeeper could see that Shino had similar doubts about his future and offered him a place in their beehive operation. However, as Shino realised the secret of the fog, he shared it with the Beekeeper in hopes of saving them. With that, after Shino (and eventually Kiba and Akamaru) left the bamboo forest, the magic fog subsided symbolising the Beekeeper had moved on from their pity and began interacting more closely with their fellow residents of Sora-Ku.